Among the important properties of top coating compositions for an automotive top is a capability of forming a coating with top appearance outstanding in the surface smoothness, gloss, distinctness-of-image gloss, etc. Coatings excellent in the top appearance, weatherability, physical properties, etc. can be formed from automotive top coating compositions currently used which comprise a hydroxyl-containing acrylic resin and an amino resin as main components. However, the obtained coatings have the drawback of readily deteriorating in the surface due to acid rain (pH 4 or less) which has recently become a social issue. In the foregoing situation, there has been a great need in recent years for development of top coating compositions which form coatings having a high acid resistance.